


Oath and Ring

by The_Wannabe_666



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wannabe_666/pseuds/The_Wannabe_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor finds the One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath and Ring

It really was a perfect item. Perfectly round and golden with no scratches or signs to show how long it had been submerged for. Even sitting in the middle of his palm surrounded by the mud of the Anduin there was nothing but perfection.

The one ring.

The master ring that commanded all other rings of power and obeyed one master. The master that was feared above all else in this age, Sauron. It would betray him, as it did all others, for he, Maglor Macalaurë Canafinwë Fëanorian, was only a holder.

Of course he had heard stories about the Lord of Mordor. Nelyo, Turko and Curvo all had stories that all sounded too outrageous to be false.

(Lies. All lies) A little voice whispered in the back of his head. Shaking the sinking feeling he went back to contemplating the ring in his hand.

Telperinquar had died because of this trinket. His nephew had not deserved to be tortured and murdered as he had been.

(Of course he did) the voice whispered again (If he told the truth he would be still be alive)

It was that comment that clued him onto the idea that the voice might have been the ring telling him what he wanted to hear. Honestly he had assumed that it would have been a little more subtle in its manipulations of his mind.

(No need to be subtle. I know I will get what I want with you) maybe if he threw it ba… (No one has before and you won't)

He tossed the ring onto his scarred hand and knew that even if he couldn't get rid of it then he would have to keep it out of Mordor and away from Sauron. Being forgotten from the history books meant that his options were limited (not that you had many after the kinslayings)

His foster son Elrond was an option along with traveling to Valinore (you abandoned him and forsook the peace of the west. There are no options open to you)

There was the option of just walking away. There had to be more to the world than their little slice and he had been doing that since flinging away the Silmaril.

(I'm going to need help) there was suddenly a series of sharp pains that felt like someone was jamming a spike into his head. It caused him to fall to his knees and clutch the ring to his chest tight enough to cut into the skin.

I was sleeping an unwanted voice mumbled.

(That is all you do now) the ring was getting frustrated and he wondered if that was what Sauron was like. Only for a few seconds as he knew that Sauron was one of the reasons Morgoth got anything done in the haste of his malice.

What do you want me to do? He doesn't listen to me anymore and why would he when all the Oath did was cause bloodshed, pain and betrayal See. Why would I help you anyway?

Hopefully the Oath would keep the ring busy for many centuries with questions and fighting. The Silmarils were lost to the sky, sea and earth (I know)

What do you know? this he wanted to know too.

(Orodruin) that wasn't much to go on.

Yes? there was curiosity and disbelief.

(Oh you wound me. Maedhros threw a Silmaril into the fiery chasm and Orodruin is set to erupt in the next year or so) that couldn't have been the plan. If he hadn't seen the Silmaril that HE had thrown into the sea in the thousands of years than what would the chance of finding the one that Nelyo had taken with him?

(You would be searching a smaller area and if I am returned then you would be allowed free access to Mordor) Sauron was not that generous.

You make some good points. I will go along. For now and he knew that at some point in the distant future he would go to Mordor. With just the Oath he had committed horrific acts and now with the One Ring and the Oath he would have no choice.

But right now he had his freewill and would attempt to find a way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my computer for a year. Didn't like it at the time but read it again and thought to post it. I know that this isn't how the One or the oath probably work this way.


End file.
